I Could Be the One to Take You Home
by Style Marshlovski
Summary: Kyle is always looking for love in all the wrong places, but maybe it's really closer than he thinks. Spoilers for the episode "Christian Rock Hard" - Kyle x OC / Style - rated T for language and attempted sexual assault.


Another one-shot idea I got from a dream (this one I had the other night). I don't know how good it is, but I felt like sharing it. Title comes from the Jason Mraz song "Geek in the Pink." Please don't flame :3

Disclaimer: I do not own _South Park_, "Geek in the Pink" or "El Shaddai." I only own the characters of Christian and the professor.

* * *

It was the four boys' freshman year in the University of Colorado at Boulder. They were all there for different majors, but Kenny had managed to convince the others to take at least one music class with him. They were trying to get Moop off the ground again, and they found the Jazz Ensemble class at the College of Music a great place to hone their skills, as well as find camaraderie with fellow musicians. They couldn't help but laugh when they discovered it was held in the Macky Auditorium. Anytime the instructor gave the students some direction, the four of them would always answer, "Mmmkay."

It was during the second week of classes that Kyle noticed a new student sitting by himself in the auditorium. He was tall with shoulder-length sandy brown hair, possibly a junior. He had an aloofness about him that added an air of mystery, which kept Kyle repeatedly glancing in his direction.

Stan nudged him. "See something you like?" he whispered.

Kyle turned to his super best friend. "Maybe," he smirked.

"OK," said the instructor. "It looks like we have a new addition to our ensemble. Christian, is it?"

"Yup," he answered emotionless.

"Do you want to come join the rest of the class?" he suggested.

"Whatever," Christian shrugged.

Kyle watched him walk over and take an empty seat next to him. He didn't realize he was still staring until Christian turned to him with a serious look, and Kyle quickly moved his focus back to their professor.

"All right, everybody, let's get jammin'."

"Mmmkay," the four South Parkers answered.

Christian glanced at them with a look like he thought they were immature children, making Kyle hide his face in shame.

…

Everyone packed up their instruments to leave when the bell rang two hours later. Since Cartman was one of the vocalists in the class and didn't lug anything around (other than his fat ass), he got the distinct privilege of helping Kenny move his drum set. Kenny always felt much stronger as a singer, but Cartman _had_ to be the frontman in Moop, so he figured he could use Jazz Ensemble as a means to brush up on his drumming. Besides, he got plenty of opportunities to sing in Choir, Opera, and private voice lessons.

Stan zipped up his electric guitar case and slung it over his shoulder. "C'mon, dude, let's go get dinner at the dining hall."

Just then, Kyle heard a familiar piano introduction. He looked over and saw Christian sitting at the baby grand, fingers dancing across the keys. "I'll catch up," he subtly waved Stan off.

"OK," Stan grinned. "Don't do anything _I_ wouldn't do," he teased as he walked out the door.

Kyle had immediately recognized the song as "El Shaddai." _Fitting that somebody named Christian would listen to Amy Grant,_ he thought. Truth be told, he secretly enjoyed the song himself. He had first heard it in high school when Cartman had unsuccessfully tried to get Faith + 1 back together and was looking for a different Christian rock sound he could rip off. At first, Kyle found the song interesting from a purely technical standpoint; he'd never expected to hear Hebrew lyrics in a contemporary Christian song. Since then, Amy Grant had become a bit of a guilty pleasure for him, in two ways: one, his parents would flip a shit if they knew their Jewish son listened to Christian music; and two, being an Amy Grant fan doesn't exactly mesh well with playing bass guitar in a fusion/Latin jazz/hip hop/R&B band.

Kyle felt Christian's musical abilities move him, so he plugged back in and joined along playing the bass line. For the next few minutes, they were totally in sync, even when they slowed down at the end of the second verse, and again as the song came to a close.

After Kyle put away his bass again, he looked up and saw Christian standing, staring at him with a small smirk. "Not bad."

"Thanks," Kyle smiled. "You were pretty good yourself."

"It's amazing what you can do when you wanna impress someone," Christian walked up to him. "But you knew that, didn't you?"

"Huh?"

"You don't have to pretend anymore," he bent down to eye level with Kyle. "I could tell as soon as I saw you. Why do you think I sat next to you?" he put his arm around the smaller boy's shoulder.

"Um…" Kyle blushed furiously.

"I know you like me." Christian got close to his ear and whispered, "I like you, too."

Kyle was really starting to get nervous. "I have to go. M-my friend is waiting."

"But we're just getting to know each other." Christian squeezed Kyle's ass cheek. "And I wanna know you inside and out."

Kyle was shaking with fear. "Please, I just wanna leave."

"And _I_ want a _kiss_," he wrapped his arms around Kyle and leaned in to kiss him.

"No! Get off me!" Kyle was moving his head and straining to push him away.

Christian grabbed Kyle's face in his hand to keep it in place. "Not until you do what I say!" he gritted through clenched teeth.

All of a sudden, Christian was knocked to the ground from a blow his cheek. It was so strong, he was sure he'd lost a few teeth.

Kyle looked to his side and saw Stan glaring down at Christian.

"Get out!" Stan growled at his punching bag.

Christian scrambled to his feet and ran off as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Next time I won't let you go!" Stan shouted after him. His expression softened as he turned his attention to Kyle. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah," Kyle breathed out.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No, you got here just in time. How did you know to come back?"

Stan went over to his chair. "Forgot my cell phone," he held it up.

Kyle laughed at Stan's fortunate forgetfulness, then started crying about what had happened.

"Come here," Stan pulled him into a hug. "It's all right now. I'd be surprised if he shows his face around here again after that punch I gave him."

"I just can't believe how wrong I was about him. I could've gotten myself raped because of my poor judgment!"

"You couldn't have known, Kyle. It's not your fault."

Kyle pulled back from the hug and shook his head in defeat. "Why can't I meet the right kind of guy?"

"Maybe you're just not looking in the right place," Stan grazed Kyle's hand.

Kyle gave a small smile. "Maybe I'm not," he clasped Stan's fingers.

"Listen," Stan got serious, "I think it would be a good idea for you to take a self-defense class. I may not always be around if you get into a bad situation, so it's important to know how to protect yourself. I'll go with you if you want."

"That would be good," he nodded.

"You still hungry?"

"Starving."

"Me too. Let's get to the dining hall, then I'll walk you back to your dorm."

"Actually, Stan, do you think maybe I could stay over in _your _dorm? I don't really wanna be alone tonight."

Stan smiled. "Sure. We can sign you in after dinner."

Kyle beamed, and the two of them left the auditorium hand-in-hand.

* * *

I hope this story wasn't too bad :b  
I did a little research about the College of Music at UC Boulder, and the Macky Auditorium is an actual place.  
Also, if you're wondering: yes, I love Amy Grant.


End file.
